Tell me Tell me the reason why?
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Dis-moi... Dis-moi pourquoi...? Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé tout seuls..?  Ozumi


_Musique à mettre en lisant; Shinkirou de LOVEHOLIC_

_**Dis-moi… Dis moi pourquoi… ?**_

La porte d'une grande demeure venait de s'ouvrir. Un chapeau noir à voile venait de tomber sur le paillasson crassé par les gouttes de pluies boueuses qu'une jeune femme venait de faire couler de son long manteau ténèbres. Déposant un parapluie trempé sur le côté, elle enleva sa veste et prit un petit être endormi dans ses bras qu'elle déshabilla doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Montant les marches du grand escalier, elle alla coucher le petit dans son lit avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air vide tout en lui caressant la tête. Délicatement, elle lui posa une couverture sur le dos et sortit de la chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle y était entrée. Se dirigeant vers le petit salon, elle s'assit sur l'un des sofas d'un air pensif.

Plusieurs minutes voir même heure passèrent sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Levant la tête, elle remarqua que le soleil était gentiment en train de disparaitre dans le ciel. Regardant un peu autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un, elle secoua la tête avant de se lever et enfin se diriger vers sa chambre. L'albinos n'y allait pas pour dormir, il était bien trop tôt pour ça. Elle s'assit simplement sur le lit à nouveau face à ce soleil couchant qu'elle aimait tant. Elle…. Sans vraiment le remarquer, elle se plongea dans ses pensées.

Je dois être en plein rêve n'est-ce pas ? Ce soleil couchant est toujours le même, il est tellement beau. Ses couleurs si chaudes réchauffant chaque être de ses rayons. Cette demeure toujours aussi accueillante et chaleureuse. J'aime tellement y rentrer, y habiter. Timothy qui est toujours aussi souriant et joyeux. Un petit soleil qui me fait sourire chaque jour et qui deviendra quelqu'un de bien plus tard. Un petit héritier parfait. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cette vie me serait offerte un jour. Si on m'avait dit que je serais heureuse un jour, je n'aurai jamais cru cette personne. Ces chaleurs qui m'étaient offertes étaient ce qui me faisait vivre.

_**Alors dis-moi… Dis moi pourquoi… ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?**_

Je ne rêve pourtant pas. La réalité est bien là, devant moi et m'arrive en plein visage. Ce soleil couchant ne me réchauffe plus, il me glace le sang. Il fait tellement froid, tout mon corps tremble. Cette demeure accueillante est maintenant, tellement silencieuse, trop silencieuse. J'ai peur en y rentrant, j'ai mal en y habitant… Timothy ne sourit plus, il ne comprend pas. Il parcourt cette bâtisse en y cherchant quelqu'un et en me demandant où est papa… Comment puis-je lui expliquer en voyant ses larmes couler de son si jeune visage ? Je ne souris plus, je ne peux plus… Toutes mes émotions sont gardées en moi, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Mais alors…Pourquoi suis-je en train de trembler si intensément ? Je sens quelque chose de salé couler le long de mes joues… Les jours heureux ne sont donc qu'éphémères ? J'ai froids, tellement froids, j'ai envie de quitté cette vie, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lui faire subir une deuxième fois ça… Lui… Eux… Mais tu ne le sauras jamais n'est-ce pas… ? Ma tête me fait mal, je ne peux encore réaliser… Tout étais parfait n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu…

La jeune femme qui se tenait fermement la tête, la tourna soudainement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Séchant rapidement ses larmes, d'un coup de main, elle vit un petit être blond pénétrer dans la chambre et se diriger vers elle pour accourir dans ses bras en pleurant. Le consolant du mieux qu'elle puisse, elle se mit à lui chanter une berceuse en fixant un portait qu'elle chérissait tellement... Entendant une nouvelle fois les mots qui lui brisaient le cœur, elle le garda contre elle, au chaud avant que le petit ne s'épuise et s'endorme par lui-même dans les bras de sa mère. Fermant ses yeux, épuisée, elle s'endormit en gardant ce petit être contre son cœur. Cette dernière partie qui lui restait de lui…

Et bien, cela faisait un moment n'est-ce pas? J'avais tout simplement pas trop la tête à écrire des One shot ou autres histoires... Mais j'ai l'intention d'y reprendre gentiment ! Cet OS m'a remis un peu dans l'envie d'écrire et surtout le besoin.  
>Parlons de cet OS d'ailleurs, il n'est absolument pas joyeux hein? C'est un peu le but... Il faut dire que j'ai écris ce texte en pleurant du début à la fin avec cette dite musique. J'avais envie, le besoin d'écrire les pensées et le comportement d'Ayumi si elle venait à perdre Oz en étant déjà mère. S'il n'y a pas de description du comment il est mort, c'est normal. Je ne tenais pas à le décrire mais comme à Pandora rien n'est sûr, je vous laisse donc imaginer vous même..<br>La seule chose qui fait donc tenir Ayumi encore en vie, c'est leur fils comme il lui fait penser à Oz. Il y a aussi une ou deux petits subtilités qu'il faut comprendre mais je n'en dis pas plus. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser sans problème !


End file.
